The Birthday Wish
by TheElfChaser's Cuz
Summary: What if, it's the night before your birthday, your cousin is an elf so you get one wish, and you decide you want the characters from your favorite TV show to come to visit? That would be the coolest right? Well guess what, it happened to me. Finished.
1. The Wish

**SARA: HI I JUST STARTED SO I AM NEW AT THIS.  BUT SERIOUSLY I AM THEELFCHASER'S COUSIN.  BUT I AM NOTHING LIKE HER.  FIRST OF ALL AND MOST IMPORTANT I AM NOT AN ELF, THOUGH MY COUSIN MOLLY OR ALURA IS.  I CALL HER CRASH.  SECOND OF ALL I AM A GOODY TWO SHOES AND I HAVE LONG BLOND HAIR AND BLUE EYES WITH A HINT OF GREEN, AND MY COUSIN HAS BLACK HAIR WITH GREY-BLUE EYES, AND LETS JUST SAY SHE'S NOT A GOODY TWO SHOES.  BUT I HAVE CAPTURED AN ELF NAMED MAKENNNA, AND SHE'S THE SISTER OF THE ELF CRASH HAS.  YEAH THAT'S WEIRD.  **WELL LETS GET TO THE STORY.****

"Where is it?"  I said aloud after my favorite show, Yu Yu Hakasho, was done and the commercial was on.  

"What?" Alura asked as she looked up from the computer.

"The remote."  I said starting to get angry as I ripped the cushions from the couch and still didn't find it.

"Why don't you just push the little button on the T.V.?" Alura asked sarcastically.  

"But then when I come to watch Yu Yu Hakasho tomorrow I won't have the remote to turn it on."  I said as I went up to the T.V. and turned it off.

Alura rolled her eyes "Sara, is your brain shut down?"

            "Yes, I told you Crash, It shuts down in the summer until school starts."

The elf rolled her eyes again and turned back to the computer.

I came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, and tapped her again when she ignored me. Tap tap tap.  

            "What?" she said slamming her hand on the key-bored

            "I'm bored, wanna do something?"

            "Yeah, I want to go on the computer and I want you to leave me alone."

"Come on," I said "It's my birthday tomorrow and my mom and dad aren't going to be home 'til late."

"Yeah, we can go out and vandalize people's property!" Alura said with an evil grin on her face.

"No, I was thinking we could just play cards or something."

"That's boring; you're such a goody twoshoes."

I glared at her, she always calls me that. "Fine," I snapped "I have a better Idea. Can you do me a favor?" I said with the sweetest voice I could muster.  

"No."  Alura said

"Come on Crash, you didn't even listen to what It was."  I pleaded "It's my birthday tomorrow , come on pretty please."

"Fine," she sighed "what is it?"

"Well," I said grinning "I was thinking since you're an elf and it's my birthday tomorrow I should get a wish." I looked at her hopefully.  

"I'm not a genie." She said crossing her arms

"O.K. here's my wish," I said ignoring her last comment, "I wish that Yusuke and all his friends from the show Yu Yu Hakasho were here."

"Well, I haven't done something like this for a while, and it would be nice to do some real good magic for a change.  And since your parents are gone, I guess I will, but it will only work for an hour."

"Yeah," I said jumping up and down. "I'm going to meet Yusuke; I'm going to meet Yusuke." I watched Alura close her eyes tightly, and say some words I didn't understand, but I figured it was ancient elf language.  

When Alura stopped speaking, all my favorite characters were in my living room.  Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Kayko, Koenma, Blue Ogre, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina.

 Alura and I stared at them with interest, and they stared back, then…

**SARA: WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT LATER.  THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A LOT BETTER AND FUNNIER THAN THIS ONE.**

**UMMMM AHHHHHHH UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.**

**MAKENNA:  SARA *STARTS SHAKEING SARA* ****SARA *****SLAPS HER IN THE FACE***

**SARA: THANKS I NEEDED THAT**

**MAKENNA: NO PROB**

**SARA: WHERE WERE WE?**

**MAKENNA: YOU WERE GOING TO TELL THEM TO REVIEW YOUR STORY.**

**SARA: WHAT? OH YEAH UM YEAH IT WOULD BE REALLY NICE IF YOU DID COMENTS I WOULDN'T EVEN MIND IF YOU CRITICISE ME OR TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG.  BUT YOU WOULDN'T WANT MY COUSIN TO FIND OUT. **

**WELL ANYWAYS IT WOULD BE NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU.  AND..**

**MAKENNA:  SARA**

**SARA: WHAT?**

**MAKENNA: I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP NOW.**

**SARA: OH………WELL I GUESS I HAVE TO GO NOW**


	2. The Tea Party

**Sara:  Hey, this is the second chapter to my story, and I should be able to get some laughs out of you.  If not, well you just don't have a good sense of humor.  Well I'm sure you're anxious to read my wonderfully awesome, beautifully written, funny…**

**Makenna: *cough* yeah right**

**Sara: *glares at her elf* yeah, as I was saying, story.  So I should let you get on with it now.   **

**Chapter 2: The Tea Party **

"Who the heck are you?" Yusuke said 

"Where are we?" Kayko said looking around nervously. 

"I was just about to kick this guy's butt." Said Yusuke angrily 

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, they're actually talking to me." I squealed excitedly.  

Alura rolled her eyes at me and then turned to the new arrivals and said "I'm Alura, I'm an elf.  I just transported you here.  And this is my cousin Sara."

"Where is here?" asked Botan.

"Wisconsin." I said.  "The U.S.A." I said seeing there puzzled faces.  When they still looked puzzled I said "Oh never mind, You'll be back in an hour anyway."

"No, we'll be back NOW or you die." Hiei said pulling out his sword.

"No, you can't come back until the spell wears out and that will be in an hour, and if you kill me you'll be stuck here forever." Alura said "Not that you could kill me in the first place."

"I could take you with my arms tied behind my back." Hiei said still holding the sword.

"Bring it on Shorty."  Said Alura

"Your mine" said Hiei

"You guys," I said stepping between them "I don't think that is a good Idea."

"Please, don't fight." Said Yukina

"Uh, why don't we have, uh… tea." I suggested, trying to keep them from fighting.

"Tea, you expect us to have TEA with you?"  Said Kuwabara bewildered 

"I'm not going to some stupid tea party." Yusuke said crossing his arms, "You can't make me."

**A few minutes later…**

"I can't believe you made me go to a stupid tea party." Yusuke said darkly.

"Come on Yusuke," said Kayko putting some sugar into his untouched tea. "We're here for about an hour still; you might as well make the best of it."

"Sugar, Kurama?"  I asked 

"Just a little, please." Said Kurama, holding up his teacup.  I dropped a sugar cube in his cup.  

"I love your hair Botan."  Alura said admiring Botan's powder-blue hair.

"Oh, thank you." Botan said.

"I think I'm going to die my hair blue" Alura said, twisting a finger around her black hair.

"I don't know about you," Kuwabara whispered to Kurama, "but I think she looks kind of strange." He said looking at Alura's pointy ears.  Alura got up from the other side of the table and walked toward Kuwabara.  Then, she bopped him on the head with tremendous force.  

"Elves have VERY good hearing." She said.  Then she walked back to her seat and started talking to Botan again.  

"O.K. now that's just freaky." Kuwabara said to Kurama as he clutched his head.  Then he turned to Yukina and said.  "Yukina, can you heal my booboo with your healing powers?"

"Of course Kuwabara." She said putting her hands on his head to start the healing process.

"Hey," I said to Koenma "do you need a booster seat?"

"No," Said Koenma from under the table "I don't need a booster seat, do you think I'm a baby or something?"

"umm… do you really want me to answer that?" I said looking down at the toddler 

"Sir, may I suggest that you just change into your teenager form?"

"I got it, I'll just change into my teenager form." Said Koenma and within an instant the toddler became a handsome teenager.

 Hiei was sitting by the window looking out side at the setting sun.  

Sara: Well that's the end of the second chapter.  You'll have to find out what happens later.  You won't be disappointed.  Please, any comments would be wonderful; it would be nice to know if anyone other than my cousin reads my stories.  Well I hope you like my story so far.


	3. The Fight

Sara: Hello ^_^ are you ready for my 3rd chapter?  It really has been fun writing this story I hope you like it, but it's not nearly as good as some of the stories you guys write.  Anyways, I'll let you get on with the story now.

"I've got and Idea, Why don't we have a party."  Alura said after everyone was done with his or her tea.  "We still have half an hour until you guys go back.

"Yeah, my basement is a great place to through a party." I said 

"Ok, maybe that will help pass the time." Kayko said.  

"This is a complete waist of my time." Said Usuke.

"Sounds good to me," said Botan. 

I had so many emotions rushing into me like a great waterfall.  I couldn't believe I was going to have a party with all my favorite characters from Yu Yu Hakasho.  Nothing could go wrong.    

"Ok everybody follow me." Said Alura and everybody followed her to the basement, everybody except Hiei.  I was just about to go down to the basement when I noticed Hiei still sitting at the window.  So I went up to him and said his name.  He didn't move, he seemed to be ignoring me.  Now slightly annoyed, I had to say his name four more times and then shake him before he came back to his senses.  

"What?" He said 

"Everybody's going down stairs for a party." I said 

"I'll just stay up here." Hiei said.

"Come on, pretty please."  I pleaded giving him my puppy dog pout.  

"Jee, that usually works," I said a little disappointed. "Oh well." I shrugged and I dragged him downstairs after the rest of the group. 

I turned on the disco ball and turned off the lights, except the ones over the pool and ping-pong tables.  They all fit in comfortably in the big basement.  Alura turned on some music and the party was started.  

Kurama and Usuke started to play pool, and Kayko, Botan, Ukena and I started a game of ping-pong: Koenma and Blue Ogre were at the snack bar in a flash.  

"Hey Sara, where's the bathroom?  I had too much tea."  

"Upstairs to the left."  I said trying not to laugh as he ran upstairs.

Alura started dancing like a maniac to the song Aaron's party from Aaron Carter.  After the song was done, Alura walked over to Hiei, who was sitting alone apparently deep in thought, and said,

"Hey, Hiei, wanna dance?"

Hiei looked at her like she was insane.  "Dance, with you? No."

"I meant dance as in fight."  Said Alura with a grin.

"Sure, I'd love to kick your butt."  Said Hiei. 

"On the contrary it is you whose butt will be kicked."  Said Alura

"Let's do this."  Said Hiei, pulling out his sword.  

Alura magically produced a steel stick.  Everybody stopped playing, even Koenma and Blue Ogre stopped eating, to watch.  

"Finally, some action."  Said Usuke. 

"You guys," I pleaded, "this isn't a good Idea."

"Your not butting in this time Goody-Goody." said Alura while holding the stick in front of her.

Hiei lunged at the elf, but she blocked him.  He ran with incredible speed, I could barely even see him.  He ran around her trying to confuse her, she tried to get him with her stick but he easily dodged her attack.  

"Hmm, I see you're not to be taken lightly."  Alura said.  The stick dissolved, replaced by a purple flame in her hand.  She threw it at him, and nearly got him but he was too quick for her.  Another evolved in her hand and she through it at him again, again and again and again, but missed him again and again and again.  

Hiei quickly slashed at her with his sword.  She just as quickly made a sword two times as long as his.  And they started a duel with the swords, each equally as good as the other.  They tried but got blocked by the other.  While Usuke, Koenma, and Blue Ogre cheered them on, the girls including me watched intently hoping they wouldn't kill each other.   Finally, both out of breath, they stopped fighting, but never took their eyes off each other.  Then Alura mumbled under her breath and created a small energy ball, but all the while she was mumbling, the energy ball grew bigger and bigger.  Then to my horror Hiei made the fist of the mortal flame.  Which is a great attack, though not as good as his dragon of the darkest flame, it could destroy everything.  I watched them fearfully, hoping for a miracle.

"Ah I feel better."  Said Kuwabara, coming back down from the bathroom.  Then he spotted Hiei and Alura.  "Hey, what's going on?  What'd I miss?"

Then Alura and Hiei raised their hands ready to strike.  Why are they doing this?  I thought they were just fighting for fun.  I think this is going way too far.  I think they just really want to prove to themselves who's the best.  They want to beat each other.  

I closed my eyes and prayed again for a miracle.  Alura was just about to throw her energy ball when she stopped in mid throw.  

"Hey, why'd you stop?  I was having fun.  Are you scared?" asked Hiei.  

"I hear something."  Said Alura dissolving her energy ball, and twitching her ears.

"It's your parent's car!"  She gasped.  "Quick, Sara hide everybody I'll clean up the damage."

Ok, so that wasn't the miracle I was hoping for, but you can't have everything.  At least they stopped fighting.  

Makenna: Hi. I know, you're probably wondering what happened to Sara, right?  Well she's at Piano lessons right now.  But She told me to tell you to review, so ….ah…. Please Review.  Um I don't know what else to say other than that Sara's working on the last chapter so it won't be too long.  But Then again I don't know.  She has been really busy lately.  Well that's all, I think.  So Um see ya… wait, no I wont I can't see you.  Ok then, Talk to ya later… No that's not right either, I don't talk to you.  I'll write, no… *slaps her head* I'll type to you later.  *Sigh* 


	4. Trouble

Hey, this is my 4th chapter, and the last chapter.  I know, it sucks, but there will be plenty more stories.  Just kidding ^_^.  But there WILL be more stories.  Anyways, I'll let you read it now.

Chapter 4 "Trouble"

"Quick, everyone follow me."  I said as I ran upstairs.  I ran around the house looking for a place for them to hide.  I skidded to a halt in front of the closet.

"O.k., everyone in here."  I said, as I opened the closet door to let them in.  I pushed them all in, and shut the door quickly.  Then I ran to get Alura.  

Meanwhile….

"This is uncomfortable."  Kuwabara said with his face pressed against the door.  

"This is a tiny hiding place."  Said Botan barely even heard by anyone because her mouth was against somebody's back.  Hiei and Yusuke were to close for comfort with Hiei's nose pressed against Yusuke's stomach.

"Get away."  Said Hiei darkly. 

"I can't move you moron."  

"I can't breath," said Yukina gasping.

"Don't worry my love, I'll get you out."  Said Kuwabara.  He jammed his body into the door, and then whacked his head on it.  That only gave him a headache.  

"Ok no more mister nice guy."  Said Kuwabara.  He made his spirit sword and broke through the door, and everybody tumbled out.  

Alura just got done cleaning the basement when I heard a crash, I ran upstairs (Alura at my side) and almost fainted when I saw the mess and the guests all over the floor.    

"Alura." I said faintly

"Right on it, Sara."  Said Alura, and in a wave of her hand and a small incantation, she put the pieces back together, good as new.  

"Ok everyone back in the closet." I said

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes like I was mad; they had that O_O look on them.  

"No way, I'm not going back in there again."  Said Kuwabara shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's way too small."  Said Kayko

"Well you have to hide somewhere."  I said.

"How about the guest bathroom." Suggested Alura.  

"Ok," I said, and I led them to the guest bathroom.

Everyone except Alura and me had the O_O look on their faces again.

"That's even smaller then the closet."  Said Yusuke 

"What do you want us to do?  Stand on the toilet?"   

"Well you have to hide, my parents will be here any minute."  I said getting anxious

"Make that 50 seconds" Said Alura twitching her ears.

I ran around the corner and opened the door to my bedroom.

"Ok, everyone in my room, be quite and don't touch anything."  I said.  Once everyone was in my room, Alura shut the door and we ran to the living room.  Alura sat on the computer chair and stared at the screen.  I however sat on the couch nervously.

"10 seconds... 9… 8… 7…" Alura said

"Act natural, act natural, act natural."  I said nervously.    

"Holy crap, Sara, calm down." 

"Sorry."  I said taking a deep breath.

"3…2…1... They're here."  Said Alura, looking up at me.  I heard the car door slam and the door to the house creek open.  I heard my parent's voices from the kitchen, and then I heard our names being called.  Alura and I got up and walked towards my parents.  

"Alura, Sara, were you good while we were gone?" asked my mom as she hung up her purse.

"Er... Yes." I said glancing at Alura and then at my bedroom door.

"Of course we were, Aunty Mary."  Alura Said with her angelic grin.  

"Good.  Now, how's your room looking Sara?  Will I be happy to see your room cleaned like I asked before we went out?"  She said as she walked to my bedroom door.  

Alura glanced at me as we fallowed my mom to my bedroom.  

"How could I forget to clean my room?  I'm so stupid" I whispered talking more to my self then to Alura.  

"You can say that again."  Alura said sarcastically 

"I'm so stupid."  I said again, hitting myself in the head.   

Alura rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble when she sees everybody in my room."  I said as my mom turned the doorknob.  Suddenly, time seemed to stop, it was the weirdest sensation I've ever experienced.  Then, it was back to normal again.  Alura smiled.  I blinked.  Mom didn't seem to have noticed anything unusual happen; she just went on and opened the door.  

 I closed my eyes and braced myself for my mom to scream her head off.  But she didn't, so I opened my eyes… and… nobody was there other than us.  Usukey and Hiei; they all were gone.  I didn't understand how they could have just disappeared.   

"Sara, what did you do while I was gone?  Have a party?  It looks the same as before."

Alura and I exchanged glances.

"Uhh..."

  "Well, you do it now."  My mom said gently, closing the door behind her.  

"What happened?"  I asked Alura as soon as my mom's footsteps died away.

"What was that time stop thing?  Where is everybody?"

"The hour was up.  They all went home."

"Didn't mom notice the small time stop thingy?

"No."

"Well why not?"  I asked her

"Because, she wasn't there when they came an hour ago.  We were the only ones who felt it."

"Oh."  I said looking at my messy room.  "Hey!" I said struck with a sudden idea, "can you do me a favor and clean my room?"

"Oh no, I'm not doing any more favors."

"Come on," I pleaded, "It won't hurt anything, just a quick, easy magic."  

"No." said Crash shaking her head.

"But it's my Birthday tomorrow."  I said  

"Nope." And she walked out of my room and shut the door in my face leaving me alone and disappointed.   

**Well that's the end.  I hope you enjoyed my story.  ^_^  **

**Don't for get to review.**

**A note from Alura (theelfchaser): I AM SO SORRY!  I was supposed to upload this for Sara like last week AND I FORGOT!!  I AM SO SORRY TO ALL YOU READERS!!! (and to you Sara-chan!)**


End file.
